La chica de la marca maldita
by SakuHarem
Summary: Ponerle la marca maldita a un Uchiha era su objetivo, y lo lograría...lo habría logrado, de no ser porque cierta kunoichi lo impidió, obteniendo la marca maldita para ella misma. El corazón de Sasuke se salvaba de la oscuridad, mientras el de Sakura caía en ella por culpa de esa marca, el debía salvarla, logrando en el proceso enamorarse de ella. MAL SUMMARY, SASUSAKU100%
1. Introduccion

Bueno, este "primer capitulo" solo es un pequeño intro, la historia como tal empezara a transcurrir a partir del siguiente cap publicado, espero que les guste la idea, no interrumpo mas, sigan leyendo

* * *

><p>-¿porque no atacas y ya? si no nos volveremos a ver no hay necesidad de esperar-grito sakura arrodillada junto a sasuke, ambos paralizados por el miedo, orochimaru estaba frente a ellos.<p>

-ooh...el y yo, si nos volveremos a ver-sonrio de forma burlona, para acto seguido hacer un sello de manos, su cuello se alargo de una forma inhumana y fue dispuesto a poner la marca maldita en el cuello de sasuke.

se suponía...pero no.

una mata de pelo rosa grito de dolor, aquel dolor que solo unos colmillos clavados en su cuello podían causarle, había saltado frente a Sasuke a una velocidad impresionante solo para protegerlo de lo que le quisiera hacer ese loco, recibiendo ella la mordida de Orochimaru, el cual al ver lo que hiso abrió los ojos como platos y se alejo, volviendo su cabeza a la posición en la que debería estar

-¡niñata estúpida!-grito enojado, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, Sakura callo de rodillas al suelo llorando y presionando su mano sobre su cuello, Sasuke veía congelado la escena, ¿ella se había puesto delante de el para protegerlo?.  
>-¡aaaaah!-grito Sakura y su cuerpo tembló, cayendo inconsciente.<br>-¡Sakura!-se arrodillo frente a ella y vio la mordida, aun salia sangre, la cual limpio con sus dedos. se asusto un poco al ver como se formaba una marca similar al sharingan, sin pensarlo mucho, la alzo en brazos y fue junto con Naruto, arrancando el kunai que lo sostenía y cargándolo en su hombro cuan costal de papas, estaba débil, pero debía conseguir refugio, mas considerando que ellos estaban inconscientes.

* * *

><p>BUENO, hasta aqui por ahora, espero que les guste y me dejen en un review su opinion, esta historia se me ocurrio cuando andaba a punto de dormirme y me gusto la idea xD. nos vemos en unos dias (pocos), BYEBYE!<p> 


	2. Sasuke celoso, Sakura con sed de poder

BUENO, hola! la historia tuvo una aceptacion decente, no puedo esperar mucho considerando que fue algo de menos de 400 palabras. espero que esto les guste, lamento si es algo corto o si hay errores de ortografia, estoy haciendo esto desde mi celular, y pues no tengo mucha comodidad. tambien lamento si es muy corto, pero repito, no se muy bien cuantas palabras tiene porque lo hago en mi celular (especificamente en whatsapp), sin mas, disfruten.

* * *

><p>La noche caía en el bosque de la muerte, el silencio sepulcral era sustituido por los cantos de búhos y los sonidos de otros animales nocturnos, aunque también con un poco de los quejidos de dolor de Sakura, la cual seguía inconsciente. Sasuke se había metido en las raíces de un árbol, recostando a el rubio y a la pelirosa en este. No entraría en pánico, no era su estilo, pero realmente estaba nervioso, estaban siendo un blanco muy fácil y el no sabía que hacer. Sakura parecía sufrir mucho, Naruto sólo dormía plácidamente, o amenos así parecía, porque los intentos del Uchiha por despertarlo fracasaron. Había instalado trampas alrededor, y sí un enemigo se acercaba, tal vez no sería derribado por ellas, pero sí le daría tiempo para reaccionar a el.<p>

Estaba agotado, no había pegado un ojo desde que sus camaradas habían caído inconscientes, y era que el miedo y el ser un blanco fácil no le daba cabida para descansar. Eso, y los gemidos de dolor de Sakura. No lo iba a admitir nunca en voz alta, pero realmente estaba preocupado por ella, en su interior había una mezcla de gratitud, culpabilidad y preocupación, logrando así un batido raro de emociones hacia la pelirosa. Se recosto contra la corteza interna del árbol, dispuesto a descansar un poco, cerro los ojos mientras caía lentamente en brazos de morfeo.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito una pelirosa desesperada parándose frente a el, impidiendo que Orochimaru se acercara a el._

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido de hojas siendo aplastadas, acompañadas de pasos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y rápidamente saco un kunai de su porta-objetos, era presa del pánico y ello no lo dejaba pensar claramente, así que rápidamente salió de sí escondite para encontrarse frente a unos ninjas del sonido que lo miraban burlones.

-¿que piensas hacer con ese kunai?-se río por lo bajo un ninja de cabellos en punta.

-tal vez pretenda lastimarnos...tks, iluso-se mofo una chica de largo cabello suelto, sólo atado por una liga en la punta.

-¡callense! ¡¿Y díganme que hacen aquí y Que quieren?!- grito ya más calmado. No era orochimaru y eso lo tranquilizaba, temía que fuera aquel loco que mordió a Sakura.

-cálmate Sasuke, no venimos a hacerte daño-dijo uno de los tres, un tipo que tenía un montón de vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-hahaha, no le harás daño tú, yo sí pienso divertirme un poco-río el primer tipo, caminando hacia Sasuke, el cual no retrocedía. Sasuke no quería alargar las cosas, así que se decidió acabar con eso rápido, hiso unos rápidos sellos de mano.

-estilo de fuego, ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-de su boca salió aire caliente, formando una gran bola de fuego que no tardó en ser deshecha por una ola de viento.

-hahaha, ¿técnicas de fuego contra mi?, adelante, sigue intentando-se río a carcajadas.

-"esto será más difícil de lo que creí"- pensó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

Las escenas de todos sus malos momentos pasaban frente a sus ojos una y otra vez. Cuando era maltratada de niña por su gran frente, cuando lloraba en silencio, cuando casi muere Sasuke y Naruto en la misión de la niebla.

-eres débil, una niña llorona que no es capaz de defenderse...-susurraba una voz familiar en su cabeza- tanto tiempo queriendo recibir atención de alguien, queriendo que alguien te dijera que eras fuerte, pero nunca lo has sido.

-¡basta por favor!-grito desesperada. Sentía que ya le habían dicho eso por horas, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Sasuke y Naruto...crees que a ellos no les aburre tener que cuidarte siempre?-un recuerdo de ellos dos protegiéndola durante una de sus misiones apareció ante sus ojos.

-_eres una molestia_-dijo la voz de Sasuke, desde algún lugar.

-_Sakura-chan, no deberías ser tan temeraria y meterte en una pelea. Mantente atrás_-está vez era Naruto.

-_Sakura, eres un miembro valioso para el equipo, pero para la próxima, evita involucrar tus sentimientos en medio de una pelea. Casi arruinas la misión_ -ahora kakashi hablaba.

-no...no...no soy débil...¡no!-grito llorando, todo quedó en silencio- poder...necesito poder...lo necesito...les demostrare...¡soy fuerte!

Sasuke yacía en el suelo, entre la mujer y el tipo le estaban dando una paliza, el lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero entre dos era difícil, incluso ella, la chica, había insertado una que otra aguja en partes específicas de su cuerpo, entumenciendolo y limitandóle la movilidad.

-vallan por los otros dos. Debemos acabar rápido con esto-dijo el tipo de las vendas-ya se divirtieron suficiente.

-sí sí, ya voy-dijo la chica, entrando a donde yacían los compañeros de Sasuke.

-"Sakura...Naruto..."-pensó Sasuke que sería su fin, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la chica ser lanzada con fuerza contra un árbol, partiendo la corteza y dejando inconsciente a la peli-castaña.

-¿que mierda? ¿Esa quién es?-Sasuke de quedó viendo a Sakura, que salía con pasó lento, siendo rodeada por un aura oscura.

-¿que le hicieron a Sasuke?-gruño, ¿esa era Sakura?

-¿que? ¿Quien eres tú?-pregunto el de las vendas, miraba con algo de temor a la chica.

-Sasuke...-miro al aludido- ¿quién te hiso eso?-la voz de la chica estaba cargada de odio.

-fui yo niñita, pero ahora vas a ser tú la siguiente-el tipo salto hacia ella.

-¡Zaku no!-grito el de las vendas, pero fue muy tarde. Sakura lo intercepto en el aire, encestando un fuerte puño en el abdomen del pelinegro, sacándole todo el aire, Zaku callo lejos, Sakura aterrizó junto a Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿que son esas marcas?-la miro serio, no se había dado cuenta de las marcas que ella tenia regada por la piel, parecían pétalos de cerezo negros, estaba sorprendido.

-Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes por esto...sólo es...el poder fluyendo dentro de mi-sonrió de lado, Sasuke se quedo paralizado, ¿que carajo estaba pasando por la cabeza de la pelirosa? -no tardo.

Y acto seguido, camino lentamente hasta llegar donde yacía Zaku tirado. El cual se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia la chica, ella se intento defender con taijutsu, pero su cuerpo parecia estar entumecido, Zaku la agarro del cabello, jalandola mientras ella miraba con indiferencia hacia el frente.

-mira, pero que furiosa te vez, solo intentas intimidar pero a la hora de la verdad no haces nada-Sakura giro a verlo, el agarre de el a su cabello era muy fuerte, sentia que le hiba a arrancar la cabeza-te matare ahora, asi tal vez te des cuenta quien es el fuerte aqui-Zaku poso su mirada en el Uchiha que yacia en el suelo adolorido, no parecia poder levantarse.

-hahahaha-se rio por lo bajo la cerezo, saco un kunai de su porta-objetos y sin meditarlo, corto su cabello, liberándose del agarre de Zaku, quien en medio de la conmoción ante tal acto, no pudo reaccionar para evitar el kunai que la chica le enterró en el brazo, que fue el mismo con el que corto su larga y hermosa cabellera color algodón de azúcar-¿estas orgulloso de tus brazos?, sí, pareces estarlo. Sería una lastima que te los arrancara-ella se disponía a atacar, pero se detuvo antes de cometer un error- ustedes...vallasen...¡ya!-vocifero, parecía estar teniendo una gran lucha interna, ya que se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente.

El tipo de las vendas alzo en brazos a su compañera y llamó a Zaku, el cual lo siguió reprochando. El, siendo el más sensato, dejó el pergamino de la tierra en el suelo como agradecimiento. Sakura callo al suelo temblando y gimoteando. Ya no había chakra negro a su alrededor y las marcas de su piel habían desaparecido.

-Sasuke-kun...que...¿me pasó...?-susurro ella, el pelinegro la escucho.

-cálmate Sakura, no se que fue lo que pasó, pero estas bien ahora...estamos a salvo-dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido y...¿celoso? Sí, tal vez estaba celoso de que la niña que antes tenía era una carga, lograra espantar a unos tipos malos mientras el estaba por entrar en pánico cuando se sintió desfallecer.

-Naruto...¿donde esta el?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-durmiendo-se sentó en el suelo, agotado y adolorido.

-Sasuke-kun...¿te encuentras bien?-ella se intento acercar a el, estaba preocupada.

-hump-se levanto y volvió a adentrarse en las raíces del árbol luego de recoger el pergamino, estaba realmente molesto. Sakura había herido su orgullo-entra rápido, debemos quedarnos aquí mientras Naruto despierta.

-si...-la pelirosa entro y se sentó junto a Naruto, lo mas alejada posible del pelinegro. Sasuke se durmió unos minutos después, dejando a Sakura preguntándose que había pasado con ella, y porque de repente tenia tanta sed de poder.

* * *

><p>bueno, si no es mucho pedir...me gustaria que me dejaran un review, eso me animaria a continuar con la historia, tengo muchas ideas pensadas. espero que me apoyen, muchisisisisisisimas gracias a quienes me dejaron su review, me alegro mucho verlo. nos vemos en unos cuantos pocos dias n_n BYEE<p> 


	3. Dejarse dominar por la marca, mala idea

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS! Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y se han suscrito a el.

ADVERTENCIA: Todos los capítulos de este fanfic son escritos en mi celular por medio de la aplicación "whatsapp", por tanto, no me juzguen por faltas de ortografía leves, acentos mal puestos y lo largo de este (que puede que sea poco o puede que sea mucho, no se con exactitud la cantidad de palabras que tiene, solo me detengo cuando considero que ya es suficiente). Sin mas que decir, disfruten el fic.

* * *

><p>Luego de poco tiempo de caminar ya con los pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra por el bosque de la muerte, el equipo siete logro llegar a la torre donde se realizaría la tercera parte de los exámenes chunnin, sakura había estado más callada de lo normal, y aunque Naruto le preguntaba constantemente que pasaba, ella solo sonreía y decía que simplemente estaba nerviosa por pasar a la siguiente etapa. Había dicho que mientras Naruto había estado inconsciente, había decidido cortar su cabello para estar más cómoda cuando las peleas iniciaran. Sasuke, por su lado, solía ignorar a esos dos, sin vigilaba de cerca a la pelirosa, porque realmente tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba.<p>

Iruka los había recibido explicándoles sobre los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra y su significado, la tierra mostraba la fuerza y el cielo la inteligencia, Había señalado a Sakura como la inteligente y a Naruto y Sasuke como los fuertes. Sakura nerviosa asintió. Ya iniciaría la tercera etapa.

Iniciaron las peleas, Sasuke peleo contra Yoroi, otro ninja de la hoja con la capacidad de absorber el chakra, pero la pelea fue fácilmente ganada por el Uchiha con algunos movimientos robados de Rock Lee, Naruto por su lado peleo con Kiba, ganando de una forma absurda, pero ganando de todas formas.

-Los siguientes participantes son: Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno-dijo el hombre encargado de nombrar los participantes y dictaminar los ganadores (no recuerdo su nombre xD).

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero frunció el ceño decidida a ganarle a su eterna rival, Naruto animo a la oji-verde, la cual le sonrió cálidamente. La chica bajo a el tipo de arena en la cual debería pelear contra la rubia, la cual la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, la Haruno apretó los puños con fuerza, la rabia la invadió pero se controló lo máximo posible.

-Frente de marquesina, deberías renunciar desde ya, no pienso tener piedad contra ti- Sakura se quedó en silencio, no pensaba demostrarle a Ino la rabia que tenía.

-Ya pueden empezar la pelea, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka.

(Disculpen pero esto me parece un desperdicio de tiempo describir la pelea que ya conocemos todos, así que, omitiré ese detalle)

Ino yacía en el suelo temblando, los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban cubiertos por una capa de maldad que la Yamanaka jamás había visto en ellos, Sakura tenía la mitad de su cuerpo con aquellos pétalos negros de cerezo que antes ya habían aparecido en su piel, pero ahora también invadían hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa cerdita? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-murmuro burlona la Haruno, haciendo que la rubia solo la escuchara.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto a su maestro, el cual veía sorprendido a la pelirrosa, sin responderle al rubio, volteo a ver al Uchiha, miro su cuello y al no ver la marca, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué le paso a Sakura mientras estuvieron en el bosque?-pregunto Kakashi titubeando, mirando de reojo al pelinegro que se puso tenso al oír la pregunta.

_"Sasuke-kun, por favor, no le digas a nadie…no quiero que me teman, y no quiero renunciar a estos exámenes"_

-no lo sé, estuve la mitad del tiempo inconciente-mintio el chico, mirando a Sakura fijamente, Kakashi asintió.

.

-Sakura, aléjate de mí…-pidió la Yamanaka.

-no Ino, yo pienso ganar estos exámenes y convertirme en chunnin a como dé lugar…-en un rápido movimiento, la Haruno se puso frente a la rubia, dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que la levanto en el aire, en menos de un segundo, la ojijade estampo un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de la rubia, la cual quedo sin aire y escupió sangre en el suelo-no me superaras cerda, no de nuevo…-Todos a su alrededor miraban sorprendidos a la pelirrosa, nunca la habian visto con tanta frialdad en su actitud, sus palabras y sus actos.

-Sakura, detente…me haces mucho daño.

-un ninja sufre muchos daños en cada misión, si no estás dispuesta a aguantar lo que yo hago, no aguantaras en una misión real, Ino-cerdita…-la Yamanaka empieza a arrastrarse hacia atrás asustada, alejándose de la chica que se acerca a ella.

-para…

-no, una mujer, una ninja, debe ser tan fuerte como hermosa, pero tú solo te preocupas con tu físico…-Sakura salto hacia la chica, haciendo sellos en el aire, Ino abrió los ojos al reconocerlos- Estilo de fuego: Pétalos de cerezo danzantes-la chica es rodeada por muchos pétalos de cerezo, que en un segundo se encienden y van rápidamente hacia la ojiazul, la cual solo tiembla.

-¡me rindo!-grito Yamanaka, asustada, Sakura reacciono, las marcas negras de su piel desaparecieron, y lo más rápido que pudo salto hacia la rubia, poniéndose frente a ella, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe y el dolor de los pétalos de fuego, pero nada llego, al abrir sus ojos para ver qué pasaba, se encontró con Kakashi, y frente a él una barrera de piedra, un justu obviamente.

-Sakura, cálmate ya…-susurro su sensei.

-La ganadora de este encuentro es Sakura Haruno-Anuncio el hombre del cigarrillo, la chica, asustada y apenada, miro hacia las gradas, donde sus compañeros veía, puso sus ojos en Naruto, el cual la miraba sorprendido, y el Sasuke, sus rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos…sus ojos mostraban sin dudar algo, algo que Sakura nunca creyo ver en ellos, o almenos no dirigido hacia ella. Ella logro ver.

_Envidia._

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, me alegra que les guste mi idea. Espero no les moleste dejarme otro review, ya que ellos me animan a continuar con la historia. CUIDENSE MUCHO y nos leemos en unos pocos días.<p> 


	4. Bajo control

HOLA HOLAAA

LAMENTO MUCHISIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PRIMERO QUE NADA. ¡SOMOS CANON! WIIIIIII! NO DORMI POR DOS DIAS POR VER ESE FINAL. PERO EN FIN, ESO Y QUE ESTUVE EN CIERRE DE AÑO ESCOLAR ASI QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA. AQUI VA EL TERCER CAPITULO!

* * *

><p>Sakura continuo mirando al Uchiha, creyendo que así descifraría por qué el la miraba de esa forma. Quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza, ignoro cuando Asuma bajo y alzó en brazos a Ino, que con temor. Pidió que la alejaran de la peli rosa. Habría continuado viendo al Uchiha a los ojos, pero un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, desgarrador, de esos que ponen los pelos de punta.<p>

Callo de rodillas al suelo, temblando, y mientras perdía la conciencia, sintió como los brazos se Kakashi la levantaban y la acunaban en su pecho.

Sasuke vio toda la escena algo sorprendido, no iba a negar que se sintiera celoso por ver el progreso de la chica. Y aquel jutsu... ¿de dónde lo había aprendido? ella nunca antes había manifestado muestra alguna del poder que mostraba ahora. Había sido esa marca, no lo dudaba...aún le agradecía a ella por interponerse entre Orochimaru y el, y que lo llamaran cobarde, pero ver como la chica grito y se desplomó por el dolor le hiso sentir aliviado por no ser el, aquel que sufriera. Kakashi salto y aterrizó junto a Naruto y a Sasuke en las gradas. El rubio no dudo en preguntar lo que pasaba a su amiga, Sasuke sólo se limitó a escuchar la respuesta.  
>-sakura está bien, sólo fue un desmayo por el cansancio-sonrió Kakashi.<br>-¿y porque grito así?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al peli plata.  
>-eso deberías saberlo tú. ¿No, Sasuke?-todos guardaron silencio-bueno chicos...necesito llevar a Sakura a un lugar. Así que ustedes me contarán los combates que siguen ¿está bien? no olviden contarme cada detalle después.<br>-claro que sí Kakashi-sensei, y cuide a Sakura-chan-río el oji celeste.  
>-Sasuke, espero hablar contigo después.<br>-Hump...-el aludido ya sabía lo que vendría, no hacía falta pensarlo mucho para saberlo. Su charla con Kakashi sería sobre Sakura. El sensei desapareció en una nube de humo con Sakura.  
>No muy lejos de donde el rubio y el pelinegro se encontraban, estaba Orochimaru, mirando con una sonrisa perversa lo que acababa de presenciar. Tal vez la chica no tuviera un talento de sangre o fuera de un clan importante. Pero sin duda, sí había resistido su marca maldita, significaba que era fuerte.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, en otro lugar no muy alejado, yacía Kakashi frente a una Sakura semi desnuda, ella estaba acostada en el suelo, cualquiera pensaría que es algo enfermo ver a un hombre con una niña en ropa interior, pero Kakashi sabía lo que hacía, debía sellar la marca de maldición de Sakura antes de que saliera de control. Kakashi hiso un pentagrama alrededor de la chica, la cual acostó en medio. Había un montón de kanjis diferentes pintados sobre su cuerpo y sobre el suelo. El Hatake hiso muchos sellos de manos para después posarlas sobre el cuello de Sakura, donde estaban las tres comillas. Sakura grito desesperada estando aun inconsciente, el dolor era enorme.

-valla valla…Hatake Kakashi…el ninja copia…un gusto conocerte-hablo con burla una voz a sus espaldas, Kakashi tomo un kunai y se puso frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura, intentando protegerla.

-valla, diría lo mismo pero mentiría…no es un placer conocer al famoso sannin, Orochimaru…no dejare que te acerques a Sakura…-susurro con valor, mientras unos rayos azules que sonaban como pajarillos rodeaban su mano contraria a la que llevaba el kunai.

-no lo hare, tranquilo Kakashi…ella será la que vendrá a mí-rio con aquella voz rasposa y gruesa, la cual se alejaba progresivamente, el Jounin trago saliva, realmente nervioso. Con un temblor en sus rodillas y sus manos, habría muerto. Pelear contra un sannin y ganar sería algo imposible, que probablemente solo el hokage podría lograr.

-yo…que…en que… ¿en qué estoy pensando…?-susurro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura- ¿Por qué tu…?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya todos los combates habían acabado, y estaban asignando los combates que serían realizados para la segunda ronda de enfrentamientos, ya no había ningún sensei ni perdedor en la arena aparte de los ganadores de los combates. La única que estaba ausente era Sakura, pero el hokage había sido notificado por uno de los perros de Kakashi, por lo cual, su combate seria informado a ella por medio de sus compañeros.

-bueno, ya saben porque están aquí. Ustedes, son los que han ganado los combates de la tercera fase del examen chunnin, sin embargo. No crean que esto acaba aquí…porque no es así.-inmediatamente todos los presentes miraron a Iruka-ahora viene la segunda parte de los enfrentamientos. Los cuales saldrán entre ustedes, los ganadores del primer combate. Para iniciar, quiero que cada uno saque una papeleta de esta caja, en ella hay dos números repetidos. El que saque un número competirá con el que saque el mismo número. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron- al no estar Haruno Sakura presente, yo seré el que saque su papeleta.

Inmediatamente, todos se acercaron a una caja sacando cada uno un papelillo, el cual extendieron enfrente, dejándolo a la vista de Iruka, el cual asintió y procedió a escribir los nombres de los que se enfrentarían.

-entonces, los combates quedaran así. De primero, Naruto Uzumaki VS Shino Aburame- Naruto asintió, Shino solo continuo en su pose rígida como piedra- le sigue Temari no Sabaku VS Shikamaru Nara- Shikamaru volteo a ver a la rubia, que sonrió con auto suficiencia- Siguiente, Gaara no Sabaku VS Haruno Sakura- todos los de konoha abrieron los ojos como platos, no era posible.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡¿Cómo va a poner a Sakura-chan contra él?! ¡¿Está loco?!-y era que todos habían visto como el pelirrojo había acabado literalmente con Rock Lee, que era un ninja demasiado fuerte. La peli rosa no tenía posibilidad.

-exacto, ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza? Ya todos sabemos que los ninjas de la hoja son lo suficientemente débiles como para recalcarlo mandando a ese pelo de chicle a pelear contra uno de nuestros mejores shinobis-dijo burlón kankurou, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de todos los novatos de la hoja.

-si me permiten continuar, todos estos enfrentamientos fueron elegidos de forma aleatoria como ya vieron. Así que, continuare. Siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha VS Neji Hyuga, y por último, Kankurou no Sabaku VS Dosu Kinuta (el ninja de vendas del sonido), eso es todo. Ya pueden irse.

-Sasuke…deberíamos ir a ver a Sakura-chan, busquemos a Kakashi-sensei para preguntar por ella-susurro Naruto al oído de Sasuke, no quería que los de la arena se enteraran del estado en el que estaba su compañera.

-Naruto, deberíamos ir a descansar. Ella ha de estar bien-dijo cortante el Uchiha, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del Uzumaki-_ "aunque realmente…me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra"_.

* * *

><p>algo cortito pero espero que les guste! n_n nos vemos en unos dias. bye byeee<p> 


	5. La rabia de Sakura explota

Bueno, hola hola de nuevo! hice lo posible por subir la continuacion pronto. espero que les guste, no olviden dejarme un review para asi motivarme a continuar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Naruto caminaban al hospital junto con Kakashi, y es que el rubio había hecho una pataleta monumental para que Kakashi lo llevara a ver a la peli rosa, arrastrando consigo a Sasuke que estaba algo molesto, ya que odiaba que lo mangonearan y lo jalaran como justo ahora hacia Naruto. Realmente odiaba admitirlo, y no lo haría en voz alta, pero se preocupada un poco por Sakura. Quería saber cómo estaba entre otras cosas, fuera como fuera, molesta, gritona y sabelotodo. Era su compañera de equipo y por tanto debía estar junto a ella en esos momentos.<p>

Todos habían estado en silencio durante el camino, sorprendentemente, Naruto también, y es que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre que le pasaba a Sakura que no tenía ni ganas de hablar. Al entrar al hospital, siguieron su camino normalmente sin necesidad de ir a la recepción, ya todas las enfermeras y encargados conocían del ninja copia y él porque estaba en ese lugar.

Entraron a una habitación blanca totalmente y con olor a desinfectante, en esta, yacía acostada una peli rosa inconsciente, con una máscara de oxígeno y conectada a varios aparatos que monitoreaban desde su ritmo cardiaco hasta su flujo de chakra. Todo parecía estar normal, pero ella se veía realmente demacrada, un poco más delgada y unas grandes ojeras, y es que solo había pasado una semana desde que ella había sido mordida, pero parecía que ello había hecho en ella estragos más grandes de los esperados.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas despierta?-llamo Kakashi , acercándose a la cama.

-Si Kakashi-sensei…-susurro ella, abriendo un poco los ojos, parecía agotada.

-Vino visita-sonrió Kakashi, empujando a ambos chicos para que se acercaran a la niña.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Quieres un poco de ramen? ¡te traeré ramen si quieres!-la peli rosa sonrió levemente, se sentía contenta de tener a sus amigos cerca.

-estoy bien Naruto, solo algo débil pero me recuperare rápidamente. Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

-hump…hola.

-Sakura, una de las razones por las que venimos es para informarte contra quien te tocara en el siguiente combate-dijo Kakashi, ayudando a la chica a sentarse lentamente.

-claro Kakashi-sensei, ¿contra quién me toca?-pregunto ella, bajándose la máscara de oxígeno y mirando a Kakashi con seriedad.

-Sabaku no Gaara-dijo cortante Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra una pared no muy lejana a la camilla.

-¿eh? ¿el quien es?-Sasuke suspiro frustrado, se empezaba a molestar de estar ahí.

-es un ninja de la arena Sakura-chan…no se si sea lo mejor…el que pelees contra el-Naruto se sentó en el borde de la camilla de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

-hump…no podrías con el ni en un millón de años Sakura-la aludida volteo a ver a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?.

-lo que dije, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte. Hiso papilla a Rock Lee, ¿imaginas lo que puede hacerte a ti? No dejaría ni las cenizas-Sasuke cerró los ojos con suficiencia, mientras la peli rosa cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Oe, pero a pesar de ello, creo que Sakura-chan podría defenderse bien. Sin embargo…-el rubio hiperactivo miro el suelo y suspiro-…Sakura-chan, no queremos que te pase nada, por eso…yo quiero pedirte que renuncies durante el encuentro. Ese tipo…realmente quiso matar a Lee.

-¿y qué?-gruño la chica, empezando a alterarse.

-que no tendrás oportunidad de siquiera tocarlo-Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura, que había bajado su mirada y esta era oculta por su flequillo.

-Sakura-chan, realmente me preocupa que te pase algo malo…yo solo quiero qu..

-¡cállense los dos!-todos los presentes se sobresaltaron al oír el grito de la chica, el aparato que media su ritmo cardiaco empezó a pitar más continuamente que antes, indicando que la chica estaba agitada, y su flujo de chakra estaba en lo mismo, ya que no era estable.

-Sakura-chan…yo..

-¡ustedes nunca confiaron en mí! ¡Siempre me han tratado como una inútil!-lágrimas de rabia surcaban los verdes ojos de Sakura, que tenía los puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos- ¡siempre me dejan a sus espaldas! ¡¿Por qué nunca me tratan como a un igual?! ¡no soy menos que ustedes dos!.

-yo nunca dije eso Sakura, simplemente el que te arriesgues a combatir con ese tipo es muy peligroso, nos preocupamos por ti-Sasuke se había puesto en posición de defensa, por alguna rara razón temía que la chica hiciera algo como lo que había hecho en el bosque de la muerte.

-¿si? ¡¿tu cuando te preocupas por mi Sasuke?! ¡Solo me vez como una molestia! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!-Kakashi ya había planeado una forma de hacer calmar a la chica, pero de cierta forma sabía que ella necesitaba descargar toda su ira, por ello solo decidió intervenir si las cosas se ponían mal.

-¡sencillamente eres molesta Sakura! ¡¿Qué ganas con arriesgarte a combatir con ese loco?!-grito ya perdiendo los estribos. Los aparatos que monitoreaban a Sakura ya estaban fuera de control, ella ya estaba roja de la ira y le dolía la mandíbula de apretarla. Una enfermera entro ya que se habían disparado las alarmas de las maquinas que se conectaban a la chica, pero se quedó de piedra al sentir la tensión de la habitación.

-Sasuke…¿crees que soy una molestia, no?...-la oji jade bajo la mirada al suelo, Sasuke relajo su postura, creyendo que ella ya había recapacitado- pues déjame decirte…no…déjame demostrarte, que no estoy por debajo de ti…-la chica miro a Sasuke con una mirada que jamás había sido vista en sus ojos, en ellos había rabia, tristeza, enfado…pero sobre todo, odio. Tanto Sasuke, como Naruto se quedaron helados al verle esa mirada tan feroz-soy mucho mejor que ustedes dos, de eso no les quedara duda después de el combate con ese tipo…

-Sakura-chan…eso no est…-Sakura lo interrumpió dándole un puño seco a la pared, la cual tembló. Su mano empezó a sangrar pero ella ni se inmutaba.

-Naruto, cállate…no necesito que ninguno de ustedes me cuide…-la respiración agitada de la chica empezaba a calmarse un poco, pero su mirada de ferocidad no cedía aun.

-Creo que es hora de que se vallan…-dijo temerosa la enfermera, refiriéndose a Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke.

-si, yo también pienso lo mismo-Kakashi se encamino a la puerta-Sakura, nos vemos mañana. Vendré a visitarte-dijo aun dándole la espalda a la chica, ella no respondió nada pero Kakashi sabía que le había escuchado.

-no quiero que vuelvan…-susurro entre dientes Sakura, aun con rabia en su voz-…no quiero volver a verlos hasta el combate con ese tipo.

-hump, has lo que quieras. Si quieres suicídate, ya que eso es lo que pasara cuando te enfrentes a el-Sasuke salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con un extraño sentimiento dentro de si. Su estómago parecía estar más pesado que antes, y su respiración se había detenido un momento al ver la mirada que Sakura le dedicaba. ¿Por qué se sentía asi?.

-adios Sakura-chan…-susurro Naruto, siguiendo a Sasuke. Luego de que el saliera, Kakashi cerró la puerta, dejando a Sakura al cuidado de la enfermera, que le daba un calmante y le vendaba la mano.

-"_talvez …deba dejar de ver a Sakura como una niña débil y empieze a valorarla tanto como valoro a Sasuke y Naruto_"-el peli plata salió del hospital, yendo hacia el lado contrario de sus dos alumnos luego de despedirse- _"ella tiene razón…creo que por primera vez, ella será mi prioridad. No esos dos"_

* * *

><p>eso es todo por hoy mis amores 3 espero que les guste y tambien que me dejen un review con su opinion. BYE BYE<p> 


	6. De mano de Kakashi

wow, un capitulo diario xDD lel, es que esta emocionante en mi cabeza por eso escribo rapido. aqui otro cap. disfrutenlo :3

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kakashi fue una hora retrasado de la hora de visitas, pero ya como la gente conocía tan bien la falta de cumplimiento del ninja-copy, nadie le puso problema en que siguiera a visitar a su alumna, que sin duda ya se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, y era que de cierta forma, la adrenalina que fluyo el día anterior con su discusión con Sasuke y Naruto de una u otra manera logro que ella se sintiera mejor y estuviera más activa.<p>

-Buenas tardes Kakashi-sensei-saludo Sakura mientras dejaba el libro que tenía en sus manos de lado.

-¿te sientes mejor que antes Sakura?-pregunto, sentándose junto a su alumna.

-realmente, me siento muchísimo mejor, ya no quiero seguir en este hospital…-su voz sonó casi como una súplica.

-pues tienes mucha suerte Sakura…pienso pasar estos dos meses entrenándote, tu…yo, y alguien a quien quiero que conozcas-sonrió bajo la máscara ante la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.

-¿Quién?-pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía feliz de que Kakashi la fuera a entrenar a ella y no a los otros dos, eso significaba un punto más a que dejaría de ser la débil que Sasuke y Naruto creían.

-bueno, lo ideal sería que quisieras conocerla tu misma. Se dónde está, le pediré ayuda para terminar el sellado de tu marca de maldición ya que ella sabe mucho sobre eso, pero Sakura, quiero que prometas que aceptaras todo el entrenamiento que queramos darte nosotros dos-ella asintió.

-¿Quién es ella?- Kakashi suspiro, ya le había dicho que era mejor que la conociera ella, pero aquella niña era realmente necia.

-su nombre es Tsunade-sama, una de los tres legendarios sennin, al igual que Orochimaru- Sakura se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, e instintivamente puso su mano sobre la marca de maldición-tranquila, ella es una buena persona. Una apostadora empedernida, alcohólica y algo malhumorada, pero es muy buena persona. La conocí hace algunos años en una casa de apuestas, ella y yo no somos muy unidos, y ella casi que le tiene fobia a esta aldea, pero logre comunicarme con ella mientras los exámenes terminaban y cuando te deje aquí…quería que me ayudara con el sellado, ya que Orochimaru me interrumpió cuando estaba haciéndolo y solo pude sellar un 20% de la marca.

-humn… ¿y ella porque quiere ayudarme?-susurro ella, mirando el suelo. La mención de Orochimaru la desanimo.

-no lo sé, dijo algo así como "siempre debo arreglar los desastres de esos dos"…creo que también se refiere a Jiraiya-sama…como sea, Sakura, debo arreglar algunos asuntos, ya que te sientes mejor, pediré que te den de alta mañana. Vendré por ti, por favor, estate lista.

-claro Kakashi-sensei, lo estaré esperando-sonrió, Kakashi le revolvió los cabellos, realmente ella era adorable. Se sintió un poco mal por haberla dejado de lado siempre.

-Adiós Sakura, descansa-la peli rosa tomo su libro nuevamente y empezó a leer, el vio la portada rápidamente, y sintió un repentino dolor en el corazón, la chica leía sobre los ninjas médicos y el ninjutsu médico- Sakura… ¿te interesa la medicina acaso?

-si sensei, desde que estoy aquí, no he visto muchos ninjas médicos, solo enfermeras y ese tipo de cosas…espero algún día ser una buena ninja médico, la mejor de todas…creo que…ha empezado a gustarme mucho eso-sonrió, y Kakashi sintió aquella opresión en el corazón aún más fuerte. Era igual a ella…era igual a Rin.

-me voy ya Sakura, adiós-y salió rápidamente, como huyendo. Sabía que no lloraría, porque él ya había llorado lo suficiente. Pero sin dudar, se sintió peor que mal. Tragar saliva fue difícil, pues su garganta parecía haberse cerrado. Y aquello hiso que se sintiera peor por haber dejado a Sakura de lado por tanto tiempo.

Naruto y Sasuke habían ido donde Kakashi les había pedido, el puente en el que normalmente se reunían para tratar sus misiones. Ambos se miraban intentando enviarse rayos con la mirada, y era que luego de visitar a Sakura, tuvieron una pelea algo fuerte. Naruto decía que Sasuke había sido muy grosero con Sakura y Sasuke decía que no tenía motivos para ser delicado con ella, puesto a que la peli rosa no era una niña pequeña. Solamente cuando Kakashi llego, dejaron de matarse con la mirada.

-bueno, seré claro e iré directo al punto. Les pedí que vinieran para presentarle a quienes los entrenaran los dos meses que faltan para que inicien los combates.-ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al unísono, Kakashi ni se inmuto.

-¡usted es nuestro sensei! ¿No debería entrenarnos?- Naruto empezó a agitar los brazos, haciendo una pataleta.

-hump, ¿entrenara a Sakura no?- Kakashi asintió, no pensaba gastar saliva en ese par de necios.

-¡¿Por qué a Sakura-chan y a nosotros no?!- Kakashi suspiro, Naruto parecía loco.

-porque ella me necesita más que ustedes.

-¡nosotros también necesitamos entrenamiento!-grito Sasuke, aparentemente se había controlado lo mas que había podido hasta ahora.

-y lo tendrán, Naruto, a ti te entrenara Ebisu, un entrenador de elite. Te estará esperando en el campo de entrenamiento 17 mañana a las 7 de la mañana. Y Sasuke, tu entrenador será Genma (el que organizaba los enfrentamientos luego de que mataran al que estuvo en la segunda ronda de exámenes chunnin), te espera en el campo de entrenamiento 19 a las 7 de la mañana.

-¡perfecto!, ¡¿Sakura nunca hiso nada útil y ahora usted la va a entrenar olvidándose de nosotros?!-grito Sasuke enojado, realmente necesitaba hacerse fuerte. Kakashi se quedó mirándolo fijamente, el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente- ¿y ahora se queda callado? ¿Se está dando cuenta que está dejando de lado a sus mejores alumnos por ella?- Kakashi no pudo contenerse más y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro.

-mira Sasuke, ustedes dos siempre han sido a los que más les he puesto atención, a Sakura siempre la he dejado de lado por ustedes dos. Y ahora que quiero entrenarla porque lo merece y lo necesita. ¡¿Ustedes vienen a decirme que los dejo de lado por ella?!-grito enojado, y es que el egoísmo de ese par lo había sacado de quicio. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por la explosión de su maestro, y es que Kakashi se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy controlado. El peli plata soltó lentamente a Sasuke y suspiro- espero no seguir discutiendo por esto. Y más les vale asistir mañana con sus entrenadores de reemplazo, si no quieren tener muchos problemas conmigo. Nos vemos en dos meses, adiós.

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras ambos gennin seguían en su posición de antes, ambos en silencio…lo que había dicho Kakashi era cierto, y ellos nunca se habían dado cuenta. Realmente había sido egoísta y molesto de parte de ambos decir todo eso, en especial Sasuke, que trago saliva y se giró, yéndose a caminar dejando atrás a Naruto, que decidió ir por el lado contrario al azabache.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW! aqui hay muchas cosas diferentes, y pronto veran el porque de algunas cosas :3 como que tsunade sea amiga de kakashi y eso xD<p> 


	7. El entrenamiento

**Bueno, hola ^^ lamento mucho la tardanza, poco tiempo luego de subir el ultimo capitulo, un anónimo me dijo en un review (que obviamente elimine) que mi historia era mediocre, el titulo daba pena ajena y mi forma de escribir era malísima. Bueno, no voy a negar que no me desanime (y mucho), pero estuve pensando que el que una persona dijera eso no es impedimento para que yo continue con esta historia. Quería escribirla y así lo hare, ya que me gusta y hare lo que me gusta. No soy profesional y lo hago solo para matar el tiempo. Así que no esperen una historia épica ni nada de eso.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Un mes y medio había pasado desde que habían iniciado los entrenamientos. Kakashi se había llevado a Sakura para su entrenamiento a unas montañas cercanas al país de las olas, donde no tuvieran la interrupción de Naruto o Sasuke, que ni siquiera se habían ido a despedir de ellos cuando tuvieron que partir. Claramente seguían molestos, pero Sakura realmente no sabía el motivo real.<p>

Tsunade había ayudado mucho en cuanto al sello maldito, y le había dado algunos consejos para poder manejar su chakra durante el taijutsu, logrando así dar golpes casi tan monstruosos como los que ella daba, claro está. La chica aprendió pronto a pesar de que solo tuvo dos semanas para estar con la rubia, pero al tener un control de chakra tan bueno, pudo almenos alcanzar la suficiente fuerza para abrir grandes cráteres en el suelo. Kakashi le había enseñado más sobre el genjutsu, y luego de evaluar a fondo los ataques de Gaara basado en lo que otros jounins que estuvieron presentes en la pelea de él y Rock Lee le habían comentado, se decidió por enseñarle más que nada ataques a distancia. Uno de sus principales progresos fue lograr que Sakura dominara el Chidori, el cual aprendió con facilidad por su rápida capacidad de memorización. El entrenamiento de ellos había sido casi extremo, se levantaban a las 6 de la mañana y se acostaban a las 12 de la media noche. Kakashi estaba orgulloso, y es que no pensaba que la chica tuviera tal potencial oculto, ya que había logrado dominar técnicas de fuego, agua, tierra y rayo a la perfección, cosa que realmente lo sorprendía, ya que lo normal de un ninja es que dominara solamente dos o tres elementos aunque el peli gris dominara todos.

-bien Sakura. Faltan dos semanas para que sea el combate contra ese chico, así que ya es hora de que volvamos a la aldea. Pienso que ya estas preparada, pero eso no significa que no valla a entrenarte más cuando lleguemos allá… ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Kakashi parado en el borde de un acantilado, viendo hacia abajo, donde yacía colgada Sakura, con una mano atada a su espalda y la otra sosteniéndose de una roca, el sudor perlaba su frente y su respiración era errática.

-me parece… bien Kakashi-sensei-dijo con algo de dificultad.

-ya puedes subir, llevas ahí una hora-dijo el ojinegro cruzándose de brazos- pienso que te has vuelto adicta al entrenamiento-reprocho, pero una sonrisa bajo su máscara parecía contradecirlo. Sakura salto junto a Kakashi con facilidad, impulsándose gracias a que había llevado chakra a su brazo, para así tener más fuerza en este.

-bueno, esto me gusta más de lo que creía. ¿Es normal, no? Al fin y al cabo me alegra ser más fuerte-sonrió la chica, Kakashi asintió, empezando a caminar hacia el interior de una cabaña que estaba cerca al barranco.

-vamos Sakura, empieza a alistar tus cosas. Partimos en media hora-la peli rosa asintió y se encamino a la misma cabaña, siguiendo los pasos de Kakashi mientras emanaba chakra hacia la palma de su mano, curándose levemente. Puesto que aún no tenía suficiente conocimiento de ninjutsu médico, pero almenos si lo básico.

Sasuke respiraba agitado, el entrenamiento con Genma había sido peor de lo que creía. Aquel hombre con un senbon en la boca siempre, era más fuerte de lo que creía, no había día en que lo dejara descansar, de cierta forma eso lo alegraba, ya que sentía que se hacía más y más fuerte.

-oe chico, ¿eso es todo?-dijo burlón el de cabello castaño mirándolo desde la rama de un árbol, Sasuke estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago. Genma le había dado un golpe tremendamente fuerte y había desaparecido. Todo gracias al hiraishin no jutsu. (El jutsu que usa el cuarto hokage para "tele transportarse" mediante unos sellos).

-claro que no…-en menos de un segundo Sasuke ya estaba tras Genma, encestándole un puñetazo en medio de la espalda, haciendo que este fuera a dar de lleno al suelo. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke logro completar el Gokakyu no jutsu, dirigiéndolo a Genma, el cual alcanzo a sustituirse, pues de no ser así, habría quedado calcinado.

-valla, has mejorado. Y veo que dominas muy bien el hiraishin no jutsu-a espaldas de Sasuke aparecía Genma nuevamente, sonriendo mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el senbon.

-hump…-Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, estaba agotado.

-bueno, creo que ya puedes descansar. Realmente has mejorado comparado con la primera vez que te entrene, hasta yo estoy cansado, chico, con el sharingan y el hiraishin créeme que podrás vencer fácilmente al Hyuga- Sasuke asintió, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a Genma, que sacaba de su porta armas cinco kunais con una etiqueta en la cual había un sello que estaba en el mango del arma-con estos podrás facilitar el usar el jutsu. Son más prácticos que andar poniendo sellos de un lado a otro.

-gracias.- dijo cortante el Uchiha, Genma asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando al Uchiha solo. Este, aprovecho para dejarse caer sobre el pasto y descansar.

Ya sabía que Naruto al final no había sido entrenado por Ebisu si no por Jiraiya, un hombre pervertido del cual Sasuke ni sabía. Y realmente no era que le importara mucho.

Hacia un mes y medio que Kakashi y Sakura se habían ido de la aldea a entrenar, y aunque lo negara, realmente tenía curiosidad por saber que tal había sido el entrenamiento (que según él, la peli rosa le había robado). Y si había dado frutos, suspiro cansado al tener nuevamente la imagen de la chica retorciéndose de dolor debido al sello maldito, también recordó cuando se despertó rodeada de aquel chakra oscuro y de su actitud. Recordó verla conectada a tantos aparatos en el hospital y lo que más recordó fue su mirada cargada de odio…era difícil creer que la chica dulce e inmadura que conocía normalmente, la cual besaba el suelo por donde el andaba, de repente le hubiera dedicado una mirada de odio tan profunda.

Camino hasta su apartamento en el centro de konoha con paso cansado, no tenía afán y realmente trabajar con Genma era más agotador de lo que nadie más creería. Era difícil pensar que aquel hombre despreocupado fuera un maniático del entrenamiento.

Al entrar a su casa, camino arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina y tomo un tomate de la cesta de frutas. Se la fue comiendo mientras llegaba a su habitación, al llegar a esta se lanzó sobre la cama y callo en un profundo sueño. En el cual recreaba la matanza de su clan, era algo normal para el tener aquella pesadilla. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, había algo más.

_Había visto a Sakura morir aplastada por toneladas de arena._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que me digan mediante un review sus críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y también escucho opiniones y resuelvo dudas. Todo déjenmelo en un hermoso review que me alegra mucho y me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo.<strong>


	8. La preocupación de Sasuke

**lamento la tardanza chicas, tuve un bloqueo horrible, escribi este capitulo 3 veces y lo borre tambien tres veces xD tuve muchas opciones para hacer el capitulo 8, pero pues, una de ellas, me quitaba uno de mis as bajo la manga que pronto veran, otro me parecia muy cliché y me decidi a este gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga (hermosa, te amo 3 gracias por sacarme de tantas dudas). espero que les guste y les agradezco a todas a las que me han dejado un review 3 realmente ver sus reviews me motivan a escribir mas rapido el nuevo capitulo y me alegran el corazoncillo :3 creo que las adoro 3 espero que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento 12, donde solían entrenar como equipo. El día anterior por la noche fueron citados por el mismo Kakashi en dicho lugar, pues según el "necesitaba hablar de un importante tema con ellos". A lo cual ambos chicos habían aceptado, pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana y el peli plata no hacia acto de aparición aun, logrando que Sasuke se enfadara de sobremanera, Naruto no, puesto a que el llevaba las dos horas durmiendo apoyado bajo la sombra del árbol en el que ambos estaban. Sasuke llegaba aquellas dos horas sentado en una rama divagando en las diferentes formas de matar a su maestro gracias a su tardanza.<p>

El pelinegro cerro los ojos, internándose aun mas en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo a su alrededor, por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando la presencia de su maestro se hiso presente. Hatake sonrió malignamente bajo su mascara y se ubico a una distancia prudente, para luego formar diferentes sellos de mano.

-"_Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu_"-acto seguido un enorme dragon de agua surgió del lago que había cerca y fue a dar al árbol donde yacían ambos gennin, empapandolos y asustandolos de igual manera. Kakashi se carcajeo al ver a un Naruto asustado y a un Sasuke indignado mirándolo con el sharingan activado.

-¡oe Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!-grito Naruto caminando hacia el y señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-bien, un ninja debe estar atento a su alrededor siempre- se excuso Kakashi, alejando con un dedo el dedo acusador de Naruto, mientras sonreía bajo su mascara.

-hump…-Sasuke decidió ignorar al peli plata, aun estaba molesto con el por haber dejado de lado su entrenamiento.

-bueno, les pedí que vinieran para informarles que a partir de la próxima semana empezare a entrenarlos a ustedes dos, aunque contaríamos con solo una semana, se que algo se puede hacer en ese tiempo. Además, quiero ver que tan bien les enseñaron Genma y Ebisu.

-¿Ebisu? ¡ese tipo no me enseño nada!-Kakashi lo miro con cara de incredulidad-¿Qué? El que se hiso cargo de mi entrenamiento al final fue Ero-sennin.

-¿Ero-sennin?-el rubio asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-si, Jiraiya-ero-sennin- Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido-me enseño a invocar un sapo gigante y también me enseño el rasengan, ¡fue increíble! Estoy seguro que con eso podre gan..-fue interrumpido por un gesto de mano de Kakashi, pidiéndole que se callara, a lo cual obedeció a regañadientes.

-muy bien Naruto, entiendo tu emoción, pero no eres el único con el que pretendo hablar. ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?-el aludido le dedico una mirada carente de sentimiento alguno.

-hump…me fue bien-el peli plata lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, dándole a entender que no estaba conforme con tan breve respuesta-…Genma me enseño el hiraishin no jutsu, y mucho taijutsu- dijo cortante.

-bien, me alegro mucho. Veo que les sirvieron mucho los entrenamientos con sus tutores durante este mes y medio…ahora, los espero la otra semana aquí mismo a las 7 de la mañana- dijo Kakashi dándoles la espalda y despidiéndose con una mano.

-espere, Kakashi-sensei- el aludido se detuvo ante el llamado de su rubio alumno- ¿y Sakura-chan también vendrá?-ante el nombramiento de la peli rosa, el Uchiha se tenso inmediatamente, pero a pesar de ello aun continuaba con su mascara de indiferencia.

-no Naruto, Sakura esta en el hospital- Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Qué le hiso a Sakura-chan?!-grito ofuscado el rubio apretando los puños con fuerza, Sasuke suspiro, sabia que la chica no soportaría el entrenamiento de Kakashi.

-ella tuvo algunos problemas cuando veníamos hacia Konoha, pero tranquilo Naruto, estará bien. Solo tuve que llevarla allí gracias a que su chakra se altero-la mirada aburrida del mayor de los tres se encontró con la mirada fría de Sasuke- no se…aparentemente desde el examen chunnin muchas cosas han cambiado.

-hump, ¿y a quien le importa?-dijo Sasuke indiferente dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, aun seguía empapado.

Camino despreocupadamente hasta el muelle donde solía practicar el katon y se sentó allí, mirando su reflejo en el agua, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba algo preocupado por la chica, y mas aun por la mirada que Kakashi le había dedicado mientras nombraba los exámenes chunnin, sin duda el sabia que algo había pasado en ese tiempo. Suspiro aburrido mientras lanzaba una roca pequeña al agua, observando como su reflejo se distorsionaba por las ondas que la pequeña piedra había causado en el agua. Su ropa ya estaba casi seca en su totalidad, asi que sabia que no tenia necesidad de volver a su casa y cambiarse. Continuo mirando el agua con el entrecejo fruncido.

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar aquella voz, sabia que había sido su imaginación, por lo que cerro los ojos y se lanzo hacia atrás lentamente, recostándose en la madera y haciendo lo posible por evocar imágenes de la peli rosa. La vio allí, en el suelo de tierra apretando con fuerza su cuello mientras gemía de dolor, frunció el entrecejo para luego abrir los ojos, mirando el cielo.

_"Sasuke…¿Quién te hiso eso?"_

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, recordando la ferocidad de la voz de la oji jade, recordando aquel oscuro chakra que la rodeaba y como su piel estaba cubierta con aquellas marcas que parecían pétalos de cerezo negros. Con sus ojos cerrados pudo recordar como ella había estrellado a la kunoichi del sonido contra aquel árbol con tanta fuerza. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, enfocándose en un cuervo que pasaba volando.

_"no me subestimes, cerda, cada vez seré mas fuerte, te superare a ti, a todos…a cualquier costo"_

Recordó las palabras de la peli rosa a Ino cuando tuvieron su enfrentamiento, luego de que la rubia se burlara de ella y la llamara débil.

_"pues déjame decirte…no…déjame demostrarte, que no estoy por debajo de ti…soy mucho mejor que ustedes dos, de eso no les quedara duda después de el combate con ese tipo…"_

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, no soporto recordar la imagen de la chica mirándolo con tanto odio como aquella vez, se enojo consigo mismo por haberla tratado como una inútil, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre la había visto así. Se levanto enojado y se dispuso a ir al hospital a ver la chica a como diera lugar, quería saber a que se refería Kakashi con que su chakra estaba fuera de control.

* * *

><p><strong>huhuhuhuhu el proximo capitulo estara emocionante :3 les gusto? ¿merezco un review? :3 denme sus opiniones con un hermoso review, recuerden, son gratis.<strong>


	9. Gracias

**lamento la demora, estuve algo ocupada y con falta de inspiración hehehe :3 espero que les guste este capitulo, no olviden apoyarme con un review al terminar de leer, y cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan, díganmela que me encanta leerlas.**

* * *

><p>-buenos días, ¿en qué puedo colaborarte?-una mujer de cabello rubio vestida de enfermera recibía a Sasuke el cual había sido obligado a ir allí para preguntar dónde estaba Sakura.<p>

-vengo a ver a Sakura Haruno, la ingresaron ayer-dijo cortante, mirando a la mujer a los ojos, logrando que ella se intimidara un poco.

-lo lamento, no es horario de visitas- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-soy su compañero de equipo, fui enviado aquí por Kakashi Hatake, mi sensei, el cual tuvo que salir de urgencia por una misión en Suna, me envió aquí para ver que tal esta Sakura para luego yo darle un informe detallado de su estado al Hokage-mintió, llevaba planeando aquella mentira en caso de necesitarla durante todo el trayecto que había caminado hasta llegar al hospital, mantuvo un semblante serio el cual le dio más credibilidad a sus palabras.

-no lo sé…no se nos ha informado de que hubiera permiso para que ingresaran más personas aparte de Hatake-san-Sasuke frunció el entrecejo aún más, una vena empezaba a palpitar en su cuello, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la enfermera, aquel chico realmente la intimidaba-pero creo que si usted dice eso, entonces es verdad…sígame-pidió la mujer saliendo de detrás del mostrador y caminando por un pasillo siendo seguida por el pelinegro que miraba todo con molestia.

-este lugar no es por el cual están las habitaciones generales. ¿No?-pregunto en tono despreocupado.

-no, la joven Haruno debe estar bajo estricta seguridad mientras logramos regular sus flujos de chakra y las alteraciones que tiene el mismo. Por ahora esta alterada, es violenta y peligrosa.

-¿Qué saben del sello que tiene en el cuello?-La mirada de Sasuke continuo examinando todo, viendo como las puertas habían dejado de ser de madera para pasar a ser de metal.

-bueno, tenemos entendido que es un sello maldito el cual incrementa el chakra del portador, sin embargo lo deja fuera de control al ser liberado, tenemos entendido también que Hatake-san lo había sellado, pero parece ser que aquel "sellado" tiene sus momentos en los cuales falla y el sello se libera-ambos guardaron silencio luego de que la enfermera hablara.

-hump… ¿falta mucho para llegar donde Sakura?-pregunto irritado, ya llevaban caminando varios minutos.

-no, realmente ya llegamos-respondió la rubia deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta metálica- bueno, necesito darle algunas recomendaciones antes de que ingrese a la habitación. Primero, en el suelo está indicada la distancia mínima que puede tener con la paciente, debido a su agresividad tuvimos que encadenarla con chakra, por lo cual por más que intente acercarse a usted, mientras usted este tras la línea amarilla, ella no podrá tocarlo. Segundo, las condiciones de ella no son muy normales, puede que ni siquiera usted sea capaz de reconocerla, ya que ha presentado muchos cambios. Y por último, intente controlarse para no alterar aún más a Sakura-chan. Tome este audífono, podre comunicarme con usted por medio de el-el pelinegro asintió y tomo el aparato que era extendido hacia el por la enfermera, para luego ingresar a la habitación previamente abierta por la rubia, la cual cerró la puerta al entrar Sasuke, dejándolo solo en aquel lugar.

Estaba oscuro casi en su totalidad, la única luz que medianamente iluminaba la estancia era un pequeño foco blanco que estaba en una esquina, pero que no alumbraba lo suficiente, un fuerte olor golpeo sus fosas nasales, no era un olor desagradable, todo lo contrario, reconocía ese aroma a lirios desde lejos, ya había convivido mucho rodeado de aquel olor.

-_Uchiha-kun, encenderé as luces, por favor permanezca tras la línea amarilla_-las luces se encendieron, iluminando la amplia habitación. El portador del sharingan tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el resplandor, pero luego de haberlos acostumbrado, miro sorprendido la escena ante él. Sakura estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación mirando hacia la nada, lucia exactamente como siempre, pero parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, sintió ahogarse ya que no se había percatado que había dejado de respirar por un momento al verla de esa manera, y es que era casi imposible ver a la chica sin encontrarla con una sonrisa en la cara o cuanto menos una cara de enfado o un sonrojo…o algo, cosa que no pasaba en ese momento. La "nada" era lo que reinaba el rostro de la chica.

-Sakura…-la peli rosa miro hacia donde estaba Sasuke, el cual la miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Sasuke-kun…-se levantó lentamente y camino unos pasos hasta quedar cerca a el-… ¿Qué haces aquí…? Se supone que nadie puede entrar a verme…-gimió la de los orbes jade mirándolo con tristeza.

-me envió Kakashi para verte…-mintió nuevamente, aun tenia aquel transmisor y sabía que aquella enfermera escuchaba todo lo que decía, si le decía la verdad, sin dudarlo mucho, seria sacado del hospital a la fuerza.

-oh…-Sakura camino varios pasos más, para ser detenida abruptamente por unas cadenas azules de chakra que yacían en sus muñecas- Sasuke-kun…vete por favor…-sollozo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la aludida miro el suelo y sus ojos se nublaron, negó lentamente con la cabeza, Sasuke suspiro y se volteo caminando hacia la puerta para así bloquearla con el pestillo para que nadie entrara.

-_Uchiha-kun ¿Qué hace? ¡No puede cerrar la puerta_!-Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y se quitó el audífono para guardarlo en su bolsillo, suspiro y camino lentamente hacia Sakura que yacía arrodillada tras la línea amarilla llorando.

-Sakura…¿qué sucedió y porque estás aquí?-la oji jade lo miro a los ojos y empezó a temblar.

-Sasuke-kun…soy un monstruo…-susurro Sakura llorando y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, el azabache la miro frunciendo el entrecejo, el cual se acentuó mas al escuchar como la puerta era golpeada y como la enfermera gritaba que abriera.

-No lo eres, así que tranquilízate.

-¡si soy un monstruo!-grito, logrando que el chico se alejara un poco mirándola sorprendido-¡si lo soy! ¡Si soy un monstruo! ¡¿Qué no me vez?!-grito enfadada, sus piel se cubría lentamente con aquellas marcas negras que ya había visto en el pasado.

-Sakura, cálmate-la enfermera continuaba gritando que abriera, y por un momento pensó en hacerlo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡lárgate!-la mitad del rostro de la chica, al igual que su cuerpo estaban ya completamente llenos por las marcas, las cadenas que antes eran azules se habían tornado rojas y se escuchaba como la carne de la peli rosa empezaba a quemarse, Sakura grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, Sasuke estaba poniéndose nervioso.

-¡Uchiha-kun! ¡Salga de inmediato!-grito la enfermera golpeando la puerta desesperada- ¡Sakura-chan está entrando en crisis! ¡Salga ahora!-una gota de sudor bajo por su cuello perdiéndose en su camisa azul, Sakura aun gritaba de dolor y yacía arrodillada llorando, las cadenas seguían quemándole y las marcas negras no desaparecían de su piel. Decidido, se separó de la puerta y camino hacia ella, que lo miraba asustada. El chico se arrodillo frente a ella, su mirada reflejaba determinación, y sin dejar que la chica siquiera dijera algo, la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho, era riesgoso, e incluso tenía miedo de que Sakura no se calmara aun con ello, pero si la chica seguía siendo la Sakura de siempre aunque estuviera en ese estado, sin dudar se calmaría.

-S…Sasuke-kun…-el la separo un poco de si y vio como ya no habían en su rostro esas marcas negras. Parecía una niña asustada, aun temblaba y sus mejillas estaban de un suave color rojo, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y sonrió_-…gracias…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿y que les parecio? un poquito sentimental no? hehehe :3 espero que les guste, y si quieren y pueden, me dejan un review n_n eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto :3 <strong>


	10. Byakugan VS Sharingan

**Bueno bueno, el capitulo anterior no tuvo taaan buena acogida, :c lastima...pero en fin, aqui tengo el nuevo capitulo, no soy muuy buena escribiendo peleas, pero hago lo que puedo :3 no les interrumpo mas la lectura, asi que. nos vemos al final xD**

* * *

><p>Luego de que Sakura se estabilizara, el gran espejo que había en la pared se rompió, revelando que tras él había una pequeña habitación. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura no tuvieron tiempo de ver más ya que dos chunnin entraron y los separaron rápidamente, pero ninguno protesto. Sasuke fue sacado del hospital luego de recibir un sermón y malas miradas de la enfermera rubia que lo había dejado entrar, Sakura había sido cambiada de habitación ya que en la que estaba había quedado fuera de servicio por la falta de aquel espejo que permitía observar el comportamiento de quien estuviera dentro de aquel recinto, Sasuke había quedado algo impactado de ver a Sakura en esas condiciones, pero prefirió no contarle nada ni a Naruto ni a Kakashi.<p>

Sin embargo no tenía tanta suerte, ya que aquel día que tuvieron que entrenar con Kakashi, este dejo inconsciente a Naruto y arrastro al último Uchiha de Konoha tras un árbol y inicio el interrogatorio. Preguntas como "¿Qué viste?" "¿Por qué fuiste?" "¿Qué sucedió?" "¿piensas contarle eso a alguien?" hicieron que Sasuke se irritara y le gritara que ni siquiera hablaba con alguien aparte del equipo siete, así que no debía preocuparse con que le contara a otra persona.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El día de los enfrentamientos, el estadio estaba a reventar. Los kages de Konoha y de Suna estaban presentes para ver el potencial de ambas aldeas, todos los chunnin que combatirían estaban muy nerviosos, o bueno, algunos. Naruto estaba algo molesto porque le había tocado contra Shino, sin embargo durante la pelea lo tuvo difícil, al final Naruto gano aquel enfrentamiento de una forma nada estúpida como fue con ganar contra Kiba, ya que el chico tuvo que planear varias tácticas para huir de los insectos del Aburame, pero al final logro noquearlo de un puño en la mandíbula, ganando así el enfrentamiento.

El enfrentamiento entre Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku fue más emocionante de lo que la gente creía, considerando que la rubia era una kunoichi de mucha habilidad y el Nara era un genio. Al final el gano de una forma admirable, dando a respetar su capacidad intelectual, que ahora era más que evidente, pues para ser un niño de 12 años, había ganado de una forma casi épica que incluso la kunoichi de la arena alago.

El siguiente enfrentamiento era entre Dosu Kinuta y Kankurou no Sabaku, pero este había sido cancelado ya que Dosu había aparecido muerto el día anterior al combate, aun se buscaba quien había sido el responsable.

Para fortuna de Sasuke que estaba ansiando su pelea contra el genio Hyuga, el siguiente fue su turno. Todo el mundo decía que aquel seria el combate más emocionante, puesto a que sería el enfrentamiento entre los dos mejores dōjutsu.

Ambos luchadores se pararon en la arena del estadio, ambos se posicionaron para pelear, Genma dijo sus nombres y sonrió a Sasuke, realmente quería ver que haría el que había sido su pupilo por mes y medio en dicho combate. Dio la señal de iniciar y apenas hiso aquello, Sasuke saco aquellos kunais que Genma le había dado y los lanzo a diferentes sitios, todos los presentes lo miraron desconcertado, creían que él había fallado a su objetivo, el cual se burló de él e inicio con el taijutsu de puño suave del cual tanto alardeaba la familia Hyuga. Sasuke se enfadó al ver como Neji no daba un 100% de sus habilidades, como si lo consideraba débil, así que sin dudarlo junto chakra en su puño y pudo engañar al Hyuga para así encestarle un golpe en el estómago, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al ver a su rival retroceder unos pasos y tomar aire, y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando el oji perla activo su byakugan, lo cual motivo a Sasuke a activar su sharingan.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes fuertemente, y ambos terminaban igual de lesionados. Neji no golpeaba a Sasuke, ya que este esquivaba todo y por tanto no podía bloquear sus puntos de flujo de chakra lo que lo molestaba, pero cuando Sasuke lo golpeaba, aquello abría una pequeña brecha entre golpe y golpe que le permitía dar uno que otro golpe al Uchiha, lastimándolo.

Sasuke, ya aburrido de lo mucho que se había alargado el combate, realizo varios sellos de mano para así lanzar una gran bola de fuego a su contrincante, el cual evadió el ataque girando 360°, al extinguirse el fuego, el Hyuga pudo ver como Sasuke sonreía orgulloso.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha? Aun no terminamos este combate, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo-gruño Neji perdiendo un poco la paciencia, a lo cual Sasuke señalo el suelo frente al peli castaño el cual miro y encontró uno de los raros Kunais que Sasuke había lanzado antes, supo que camufladas entre las llamas de la bola de fuego, él había lanzado dicho kunai-¡Já! ¿De qué te orgulleces Uchiha? Si ni siquiera pudiste darme.

-hump…-la sonrisa del Uchiha se ensancho y fijo sus rojos ojos al suelo donde yacía el kunai, por instinto Neji hiso lo mismo, enfocando sus ojos en el kunai, pero en menos de un segundo el kunai fue reemplazado por el cuerpo de Sasuke que le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, enviándolo a otro kunai, del cual Sasuke nuevamente volvió a aparecer dándole una patada en la espalda.

_-"maldito Uchiha…¿es un jutsu de clonación?"-_pensó el Hyuga mientras caía al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿decías?-el castaño se levantó de golpe y miro con rabia al Uchiha el cual sonreía arrogante. Neji apareció tras el Uchiha y cargo la palma de su mano con chakra dispuesto a encestarle dicho golpe en medio de su espalda, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Neji, así que lanzo el kunai que tenía en la mano hacia arriba y cuando la palma del castaño estaba a punto de chocar contra su espalda, Sasuke desapareció, dejando a un Neji sorprendido y molesto mirando hacia arriba, donde había visto a Sasuke saltar, se sorprendió de la velocidad del pelinegro el cual cayó al suelo nuevamente, empezando a su vez a intercambiar golpes con Sasuke, sin embargo por el cansancio ya que la pelea ya llevaba una hora, el no pudo esquivar tantos ataques como antes, dejándolo más golpeado. Las apuestas ahora decían que Neji ganaría, ya que se hallaba caminando para darle el golpe final al pelinegro que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke desaparecer de donde estaba y aparecer tras Neji, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda y un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Genma camino hacia Neji para comprobar que estuviera realmente noqueado, y luego de comprobarlo, sonrió de lado al ver el sello de transportación del hiraishin en la espalda del Hyuga, supo en que momento lo puso Sasuke, fue antes de recibir aquel golpe que lo había mandado al suelo, Sasuke era un ninja muy meticuloso, y al ver como se lanzó rápidamente sin molestarse en esquivar los golpes del castaño para darle un puño en la espalda, supo que algo tramaba el Uchiha.

-el ganador de este combate es Sasuke Uchiha- anuncio Genma parándose junto a Sasuke y levantando su mano derecha, el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente y se notaba su cansancio, en sus brazos habían varios puntos rojos, sus puntos de chakra que habían sido afectados por el Hyuga, pero ni estar en esas condiciones le impidió sonreír socarronamente y mirar hacia donde se supone que deberían estar aquellos que habían ganado y los que aún faltaban por pelear, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Naruto, formulándole una respuesta al levantar una ceja, el rubio parecía entender, ya que negó con la cabeza, a lo que Sasuke quiso corroborar mirando los demás que yacían en dicha tarima, no vio a Sakura, y un sentimiento de alivio lo lleno, la chica no se enfrentaría a aquel loco de la arena y no correría peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les halla gustado el intento de "pelea" que escribi xD soy muy mala en eso. el proximo cap estara emocionante *3* ya por fin sakurita se enfrentara a gaara :D <strong>

**si les gusto, dejenme un review, me alegra mucho leerlos. cualquier duda, sugerencia o pregunta me la pueden comentar y se las respondere por un mensaje privado.**

**recuerden, este fic se alimenta de reviews, por eso entre mas les des, mas crecera sano y fuerte :3 -vi la frase en otro fic y me gusto.**


	11. Gaara vs Sakura I

**HOLA A TODOS! lamento demaciado la tardanza, pero pues, pase por varias situaciones dificiles que no me permitian tener ni inspiracion ni tiempo para escribir u,u lo lamento, bueno. en fin, aqui la historia :3**

* * *

><p>-Proximo combate, Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura-anuncio Genma, tanto Sasuke como Naruto suspiraban relajados ya que su compañera peli rosa y su maestro peli plata no habían hecho aparición aun, ambos esperaban que la partida se clasificara como "perdida" por ello. Gaara, que estaba junto a Naruto, se volvió arena y reapareció en medio del estadio, en posición de pelea, pero aún no había rastro alguno de la Haruno.<p>

Cinco minutos pasaron, y aun no hacia acto de presencia la chica de ojos verdes ni el poseedor de un ojo sharingan, logrando que la mayoría en la arena se impacientara, pero que el pelinegro y su rubio amigo estuvieran tranquilos.

-Bueno, creo que este combate no podrá efectuarse, por tanto, el ganador es Gaa…-Genma no pudo terminar de anunciar a Gaara como ganador, cuando una gran nube de humo apareció en medio de la arena a pocos metros del castaño, todo el mundo quedo impresionado, algunos jounnins se pusieron en posición de ataque considerando un ataque sorpresa. Naruto ahogo un grito y a Sasuke se le helo la sangre, puesto a que cuando el humo se disipo, una cabellera rosa logro mostrarse.

-lamento la tardanza, en el camino tuvimos que ayudar a un grupo de niños a bajar su gato de un árbol- se excusó Kakashi con Genma.

-hump…está bien, ¡el combate se iniciara en breve!-anuncio, Kakashi miro fijamente a Gaara y luego susurro algo al oído de Sakura, la cual mostraba un rostro frio y calculador, ensombrecido por algún sentimiento que no era normal en ella, Sasuke la miro fijamente aun cuando Kakashi desapareció de su lado y reapareció junto a el.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿está loco?! ¡¿Cómo permitió que Sakura-chan peleara contra ese tipo?!-grito Naruto histérico a su sensei al tenerlo al lado, este lo ignoro solamente, mirando fijamente a Sakura al igual que Sasuke.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los jades de Sakura por un segundo, pero ello fue suficiente para que el pelinegro tuviera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. En la mirada de la peli rosa, ya no estaba plasmada aquella alegría y ternura que siempre había, incluso el amor con el que siempre lo miraba. Ahora, no había absolutamente nada bueno. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad, o tal vez si…sin embargo aquel brillo ya no era de felicidad, si no de maldad.

-¡Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, empiecen!-grito Genma y desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, Sakura retrocedió un salto, alejándose de Gaara.

-¡kakashi-sensei! ¡Ese tipo la puede matar!-grito Naruto desesperado, sacando de sus casillas a Kakashi que lo miro con severidad.

-¿Qué te cuesta confiar en su fuerza? La entrene bien Naruto, ambos lo hemos hecho bien y ella se ha esforzado todo este tiempo. ¡Solo cállate y observa!-grito, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a ver hacia la arena, Naruto apretó los puños y miro también hacia donde su sensei, resignado a quedarse callado. Sasuke no había dicho una sola palabra desde que Sakura había aparecido.

Gaara seguía en su lugar, mirando con desgano a la chica que lo miraba con fastidio, ella lucia diferente, no solo era su mirada, también lo era su ropa. Parecía que Sakura ya no era la misma. La bandana azul de Konoha ya no estaba en su cabeza como diadema, si no en su frente como la mayoría de ninjas, su corto cabello rosa ahora estaba recogido en una coleta, y tenía una pequeña camisa manga corta color rojo que le llegaba hasta las costillas, la cual finalizaba en una malla que cubría su abdomen ligeramente, aparentemente no se molestaba en mostrarlo. Su vestido había sido cambiado por una falda similar a como era, pero aquella licra verde oscuro ahora era blanca y más corta, sus sandalias ahora eran botines negros y en sus manos habían unos cubre brazos blancos que llegaban más arriba de su codo, para terminar en unos guantes sin dedos color negro (hice el dibujo, el link de tumblr es ryuko1113 .tumblr post/ 108059201354/ sakuras-dress solo quiten los espacios).

-¿sabes que no saldrás viva de aquí? Eres solo un patético intento de kunoichi-dijo Gaara aun con su máscara de seriedad y aburrimiento, Sakura chasqueo la lengua y saco varios kunais de su portaobjetos para lanzárselos al pelirrojo, la arena que lo rodeaba los alcanzo a atrapar antes de llegar a su objetivo, haciendo fruncir a la peli rosa el entrecejo, Sasuke no se perdía ningún movimiento de la pelea, estaba nervioso, sabiendo lo que podría pasar…él había visto como ese tipo hacia papilla a Rock Lee.

-¿eso era todo?-se burló alguien en el público, Sasuke apretó con los puños la barra metálica que tenía enfrente, y Sakura pareció ignorar dicho insulto.

En menos de un segundo, Sakura había empezado a correr alrededor de Gaara a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, pero eso no fue tan sorprendente como cuando de un salto tomo impulso y estrello su puño contra la arena de Gaara, la cual en vez de sostenerse normalmente, se deshizo ante la fuerza de la peli rosa, la cual pudo golpear certeramente al peli rojo en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar algunos metros.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-grito Naruto sorprendido, pero no alcanzo a articular otra palabra cuando nuevamente la oji verde ya había saltado en el aire y había estrellado su puño contra el suelo, ya que Gaara había sido capaz de esquivarlo, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron casi como platos cuando el suelo se fracturo en pequeños pedazos, destrozando así parte del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿decías, rarito sin cejas?-gruño Sakura burlona, contemplando con una sonrisa orgullosa como la armadura de arena del rostro del chico de ojos delineados se deshacía y caía al suelo, revelando así un ojo con pupilas dilatadas. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, había sentido como si nuevamente peleara con ese chico de cejas gruesas al que había querido matar hacia poco.

Asustado, nervioso y enfadado, Gaara se empezó a encerrar en un domo de arena, poniendo así nerviosos a su vez a Temari y Kankurou.

-¡de mí no te escondes ¡ ¡cucaracha!-grito una enfadada Sakura empezando a hacer sellos de manos- ¡KATON, GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!-de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que impacto contra el domo de arena, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido (aún más) y miro a Kakashi, el cual no se molestó en mirarlo, sin embargo respondió.

-realmente me sorprendí igual que tu al ver el talento real de Sakura-volviendo nuevamente a la pelea, aquel domo de arena no tuvo ningún daño, aparte de unas pocas marcas de quemaduras externas, con rabia, Sakura corrió cargando de chakra su puño, dispuesta a impactarlo de un golpe, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, varios picos de arena salieron de este apuntándola, dispuestos a atravesarla, a lo cual ella los esquivo con facilidad y se alejó de aquella barrera.

-"ahora que hare"-pensó, mirando con rabia aquel escudo que había creado su adversario.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les halla gustado aquel intento de pelea, aun no termina, pronto el proximo capitulo. DEJENME UN REVIEW SI GUSTAN, ES GRATIS<strong>


End file.
